Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce
Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (真・三國無双 MULTI RAID Shin Sangokumusō Maruchi Reido) is the first entry in the Strikeforce series, a spin-off series of Dynasty Warriors. The character models are based on the models used in Dynasty Warriors 6. It was originally released as Dynasty Warriors: Multi Raid in Japan. It was meant as a PSP exclusive title, however, the game was later ported to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. For the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases a new character was added in the form of Meng Huo. Characters Wei File:Cao_Cao_-_SF.jpg| Cao Cao File:Cao_Pi_-_SF.jpg| Cao Pi File:Cao_Ren_-_SF.jpg| Cao Ren File:Dian_Wei_-_SF.jpg| Dian Wei File:Sima_Yi_-_SF.jpg| Sima Yi File:Xiahou_Dun_-_SF.jpg| Xiahou Dun File:Xiahou_Yuan_-_SF.jpg| Xiahou Yuan File:Xu_Chu_-_SF.jpg| Xu Zhu File:Xu_Huang_-_SF.jpg| Xu Huang File:Zhang_He_-_SF.jpg| Zhang He File:Zhang_Liao_-_SF.jpg| Zhang Liao File:Zhen_Ji_-_SF.jpg| Zhen Ji Shu File:Guan_Ping_-_SF.jpg| Guan Ping File:Guan_Yu_-_SF.jpg| Guan Yu File:Huang_Zhong_-_SF.jpg| Huang Zhong File:Liu_Bei_-_SF.jpg| Liu Bei File:Ma_Chao_-_SF.jpg| Ma Chao File:Pang_Tong_-_SF.jpg| Pang Tong File:Wei_Yan_-_SF.jpg| Wei Yan File:Yue_Ying_-_SF.jpg| Yue Ying File:Zhang_Fei_-_SF.jpg| Zhang Fei File:Zhao_Yun_-_SF.jpg| Zhao Yun File:Zhuge_Liang_-_SF.jpg| Zhuge Liang Wu File:Gan_Ning_-_SF.jpg| Gan Ning File:Huang_Gai_-_SF.jpg| Huang Gai File:Ling_Tong_-_SF.jpg| Ling Tong File:Lü_Meng_-_SF.jpg| Lü Meng File:Lu_Xun_-_SF.jpg| Lu Xun File:Sun_Ce_-_SF.jpg| Sun Ce File:Sun_Jian_-_SF.jpg| Sun Jian File:Sun_Quan_-_SF.jpg| Sun Quan File:Sun_Shang_Xiang_-_SF.jpg| Sun Shang Xiang File:Taishi_Ci_-_SF.jpg| Taishi Ci File:Xiao_Qiao_-_SF.jpg| Xiao Qiao File:Zhou_Tai_-_SF.jpg| Zhou Tai File:Zhou_Yu_-_SF.jpg| Zhou Yu Other File:Diao_Chan_-_SF.jpg| Diao Chan File:Dong_Zhuo_-_SF.jpg| Dong Zhuo File:Lü_Bu_-_SF.jpg| Lü Bu File:Meng_Huo_-_SF.jpg| Meng Huo File:Yuan_Shao_-_SF.jpg| Yuan Shao File:Zhang_Jiao_-_SF.jpg| Zhang Jiao Stages *'Chapter 1' **Yellow Turban Menace versus Zhang Liang **Yellow Turban Fortress versus Zhang Bao **Yellow Turban Rebellion versus Zhang Jiao *'Chapter 2' **Battle of Si Shui Gate versus Hua Xiong **Battle of Hu Lao Gate versus Lü Bu **Battle of Luo Yang versus Dong Zhuo **Battle of Mei Castle versus Dong Zhuo *'Chapter 3' **Pursuit of Lu Bu versus Lü Bu **Battle of Chen Liu versus Zhang Liao **Battle of Xia Pi versus Lü Bu **Battle of Bai Men Tower versus Lü Bu *'Chapter 6' **Sealing Death Phoenix versus Death Phoenix **Sealing Death Tiger versus Death Tiger **Sealing Death Dragon versus Death Dragon **From the Depths versus Lü Bu |- | width="33%" valign="top" | Wei Stages *'Chapter 4' **Escape from Wan Castle versus Zhang Xiu **Battle of Guan Du versus Yuan Shao **Battle of Bo Wan Po versus Zhuge Liang **Battle of Chang Ban versus Zhang Fei **Battle of Chi Bi versus Zhou Yu *'Chapter 5' **Battle of Shi Ting versus Lu Xun **Battle of He Fei versus Sun Quan **The Battle of Jian Ye versus Sun Jian **Battle of Mt. Ding Jun versus Huang Zhong **Battle of Wu Zhang Plains versus Zhuge Liang **Battle of Cheng Du versus Liu Bei | width="33%" valign="top" | Shu Stages *'Chapter 4' **Battle of Bo Wan Po versus Xiahou Dun **Battle of Xin Ye versus Cao Ren **Battle of Chang Ban versus Cao Cao **Battle of Chi Bi versus Cao Cao **Battle of Cheng Du versus Liu Zhang *'Chapter 5' **Battle of Mt. Ding Jun versus Xiahou Yuan **Battle of Wu Zhang Plains versus Sima Yi **Battle of Xu Chang versus Cao Cao **Battle of Fan Castle versus various **Battle of Yi Ling versus Lu Xun **Battle of Jian Ye versus Sun Jian | width="33%" valign="top" | Wu Stages *'Chapter 4' **Assault on Liu Biao versus Liu Biao **Assault on Wu Territory versus Liu Yong **Unification of Jiang Dong versus Xiao Qiao **Battle of Xia Kou versus Huang Zu **Battle of Chi Bi versus Cao Cao *'Chapter 5' **Battle of Fan Castle versus Guan Yu **Battle of Yi Ling versus Liu Bei **Battle of Cheng Du versus Liu Bei **Battle of Shi Ting versus Cao Xiu **Battle of He Fei versus Cao Cao **Battle of Xu Chang versus Cao Cao Unlockables Third and Fourth Outfits Third Outfit *Level up to level 10 with the character. Fourth Outfit *Play 50 missions with the character. Unlockable Characters *Note: Many of these quests are unlocked during or after the completion of Chapter 6, with the exclusion of Meng Huo. Diao Chan Clear the Battle of Hu Lao Gate on 5-star difficulty. Dong Zhuo Clear the Battle of Luo Yang on 5-star difficulty. Clear the Battle of Mei Castle on 5-star difficulty. Lü Bu Beat Chapter 6 on any Story Mode. Meng Huo In Chapter 3, talk to the gatekeeper and beat all his three Nanman missions. Yuan Shao Clear the 'Zenith Tower' request mission. Zhang Jiao Clear the Yellow Turban Rebellion on 5-star difficulty. Locations of Legends |- | width="33%" valign="top" | Wei *'CHAPTER 4 LEGENDS' **'Dian Wei' Escape from Wan Castle Area: 5 **'Xiahou Dun' Guan Yu's Escape Area: 2 **'Xu Huang' Cao Cao's Siege Area: 1 **'Xu Zhu' Battle of Chang Ban Area: 3 **'Zhen Ji' Battle of Guan Du Area: 5 *'CHAPTER 5 LEGENDS' **'Cao Pi' Battle of He Fei Area: 1 **'Cao Ren' Battle of Shi Ting Area: 3 **'Sima Yi' Battle of Wu Zhang Plains Area: 8 **'Xiahou Yuan' Battle of Mt. Ding Jun Area: 5 **'Zhang He' Iron Armor Area: 3 **'Zhang Liao' Run the Gauntlet Area: 2 *'CHAPTER 6 LEGENDS' **'Cao Cao' Bewitching Land Area: 4 | width="33%" valign="top" | Shu *'CHAPTER 4 LEGENDS' **'Guan Yu' Assault on Cheng Du Area: 9, kill Gao Pei in area 7. **'Pang Tong' Battle of Bo Wan Po Area: 4, bottom-right **'Zhang Fei' Battle of Chang Ban Area: 2, center **'Zhao Yun' A Dou Rescue Area: 3, left **'Zhuge Liang' Three Visits Area: 1, bottom-right *'CHAPTER 5 LEGENDS' **'Guan Ping' Blood of a Warrior Area: 5, top-left **'Huang Zhong' Battle of Mt. Ding Jun Area: 4, bottom-right **'Ma Chao' Ma Su Rescue Area: 4, bottom-left **'Wei Yan' Battle of Yi Ling Area: 7, top-left **'Yue Ying' Battle of Wu Zhang Plains Area: 5, On top of a pillar. *'CHAPTER 6 LEGENDS' **'Liu Bei' Manipulation Area: 2 | width="33%" valign="top" | Wu *'CHAPTER 4 LEGENDS' **'Sun Jian' Golden Seal Area: 6 **'Sun Shang Xiang' Merging Forces Area: 4 **'Taishi Ci' Assault on Wu Territory Area: 6 **'Huang Gai' Assault on Liu Biao Area: 5 **'Ling Tong' Battle of Xia Kou Area: 2 **'Gan Ning ' Battle of He Fei 5 Area: 5 **'Xiao Qiao' Battle of Jiang Dong Area: 4 *'CHAPTER 5 LEGENDS' **'Lü Meng' Battle of Fan Castle Area: 5 **'Lu Xun' Battle of Yi Ling Area: 4 **'Sun Ce' Two Paths Area: 6 **'Zhou Tai' Battle of Shi Ting Area: 5 **'Zhou Yu' Chapter 5 Strategist Gathering Area: 4 *'CHAPTER 6 LEGENDS' **'Sun Quan' Zenith Tower Area: 10 Other *'CHAPTER 2 LEGENDS' **'Diao Chan' Battle of Hu Lao Gate Area: 3 **'Zhang Jiao' Turban Remnants Area: 4 *'CHAPTER 3 LEGENDS' **'Dong Zhuo' Battle of Xia Pi Area: 3 **'Meng Huo' Unification of Nan Zhong Area: 3 **'Yuan Shao' Rations Defense Area: 1 *'CHAPTER 6 LEGENDS' **'Lü Bu' Black Storm Area: 1 Character Card Tactics Officer Relationship Combinations 1: Cao Cao's Influence - Cao Cao + Cao Pi + Cao Ren 2: Sun's Bonds - Sun Jian + Sun Ce + Sun Quan 3: Brother's Oath - Guan Yu + Liu Bei + Zhang Fei 4: Strategist's Reckoning - Sima Yi + Zhou Yu + Zhuge Liang 5: Turbans Sanctum - Zhang Jiao + Zhang Bao + Zhang Liang 6: Burning Love - Cao Pi + Zhen Ji 7: Young Love - Zhou Yo + Xiao Qiao 8: Virtuous Love - Yue Ying + Zhuge Liang 9: Devoted Love - Lü Bu + Diao Chan 10: Pure Love - Liu Bei + Sun Shang Xiang 11: Xiahou's Spirit - Xiahou Dun + Xiahou Yuan 12: Faithful Devotion - Sun Quan + Zhou Tai 13: Warrior's Generation - Guan Yu + Guan Ping 14: Princessess Dance - Dong Zhuo + Diao Chan 15: Nemesis Bond - Cao Cao + Yuan Shao 16: Iron Men - Dian Wei + Xu Zhu Type Combinations using 4 Cards 17: Imperial Majesty - 4 "Lord" Cards 18: Poison Strategy+ - 4 "Wood" Cards 19: Engulf Strategy+ - 4 "Fire" Cards 20: Heavy Strategy+ - 4 "Earth" Cards 21: Freeze Strategy+ - 4 "Water" Cards 22: Stun Strategy+ - 4 "Metal" Cards 23: Seal Strategy+ - 4 "Dark" Cards 24: Disband Strategy+ - 4 "Light" Cards 25: Ingenious Minds - 4 "Strategists" Cards 26: Legendary Courage - 4 "Officer" Cards 27: Wei Phoenix - 4 "Wei" Cards 28: Wu Tiger - 4 "Wu" Cards 29: Shu Dragon - 4 "Shu" Cards 30: Chief's Oath - 4 "Other" Cards Type Combinations Using 2 Cards 31: Imperial Presence - 2 "Lord" Cards 32: Poison Strategy - 2 "Wood" Cards 33: Engulf Strategy - 2 "Fire" Cards 34: Heavy Strategy - 2 "Earth" Cards 35: Freeze Strategy - 2 "Water" Cards 36: Stun Strategy - 2 "Metal" Cards 37: Seal Strategy - 2 "Dark" Cards 38: Disband Strategy - 2 "Light" Cards 39: Agile Minds - 2 "Strategists" Cards 40: Fearless Courage - 2 "Officer" Cards 41: Wei's Ambition - 2 "Wei" Cards 42: Sun's Solidarity - 2 "Wu" Cards 43: Shu's Aspiration - 2 "Shu" Cards 44: Chief's Union - 2 "Other Forces" Cards Trophies / Achievements list warning: some trophies and achievements contain spoilers! External links *Official Website *Material Locations *Trophy/Achievement Guide Category:Videogames